The standards in force for mobile telephone networks only tolerate a frequency error smaller than several millionths of the signal frequency. This demand requires perfect synchronization of the two devices. It is known to perform the synchronization directly on the frame and recover the clock upon reception. But the frequency stability thus obtained is insufficient.
The invention aims to resolve this drawback.